Jane's Night Out
by RespectTheWilde
Summary: This is an edited version of my first attempt. Hopefully it will be easier for everyone to read now.


My first attempt at writing FanFic so please bear with me. Any reviews and tips are helpful. Just a random idea I had earlier and wanted to share.

_This takes place after Jane and Maura have been dating for several months. However, their sex life has kinda mellowed out and has put a real strain on their relationship..._

Jane walked into Merch and immediately went to the bar and took a seat. She ordered her usual MGD 64 and drank in silence, but her mind was far from silent. Confusion swam over her, "I don't get it. We have great chemistry. We used to have mind blowing sex for hours on end. Maybe it's me? Maybe she just isn't attracted to me anymore" Jane couldn't stop thinking, beating herself up and analyzing it from every angle she could find. She didn't even realize how lost in thought she was until she heard a voice calling her back to reality.

"You know, they say that's a sign of sexual frustration."

Jane looked up in surprise and had to catch her breath. She was staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Following the woman's pointed finger Jane saw what the woman was referencing to, she had been peeling the label off her beer and tearing the paper into tiny pieces. Jane just shrugged and tried to get up and away from the woman she knew was trouble. An outstretched hand got in her way however.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Jane looked in slight confusion before she shook her hand and thought to herself, "you sure are". The woman seated herself on the stool next to Jane and was chatting with the bartender while ordering a drink. Jane couldn't help but stare and gave her a once (or maybe twice) over. The world seemed to fall into slow motion as Jane's eyes wandered from the slightly curly mane, down to her chest that was covered in a white tank top, with just enough exposed to make Jane's stomach turn. Eyes still falling downward to designer skinny jeans tucked into knee high black boots. Jane couldn't help but think how sexy the outfit looked on the woman. Jane saw the boots swivel towards her and shifted her eyes up to meet Bella's. Jane instantly regretted doing so as now she was looking into the eyes of perfection. Jane could feel her stomach start to tighten. "Get a grip Rizzoli", she told herself. Jane downed the rest of her beer and signaled to the bartender for another.

"So" Bella started, "do you come here often? I don't think I have seen you before. And I definitely would have remembered your face." Bella finished the sentence with a wink at Jane which made her give a soft chuckle before chugging half of her beer. "No, I am not a regular. Just needed to get away from my usual crowd for a bit. You know, clear my head. Think a little." Bella continued to stare at Jane, only now it was becoming more intense, "I don't know how you can think clearly with all these beautiful women around. I sure can't and I am only looking at one." Bella reached forward and put her hand on Jane's knee and Jane thought she was going to explode. She instantly felt flushed and her heart began to pound so fast and loud she thought the valet attendants outside would be able to hear it.

Bella began to move her hand farther up Jane's leg making her sweat, but she made a quick escape. She finished her beer and with one quick motion slammed it on the bar and half stood up to signal at the bartender. Bella's hand fell from her lap and she was glad her plan had worked until she sat back down and the hand was again back in her lap this time moving with more force towards her center. Jane looked into Bella's eyes and saw nothing but desire and lust. This caught Jane off guard and in a way, aroused her. She knew she had to do more, "if you will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

Jane walked swiftly to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Leaning her head against the door she finally took a moment to catch her breath. After some time of calming down she decided to go back out. She opened the stall door to find Bella standing right before her. Jane held up her hands and shook her head"look Bella, I don't want you to get the wrong idea but we really can't do this." Bella ignored Jane and pushed her back into the stall closing the door behind her. "C'mon I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes. You're practically begging."

Bella pushed Jane up against the door and began to kiss her neck. Jane couldn't hold back any longer, she let out a moan and moved her hands over the woman's body. Bella reached up and tangled her left hand in Jane's hair pulling her into a passionate kiss while her right hand found its way under her shirt. "We really can't do this Bella, I am with someone." Bella again ignored Jane and got on her knees starting to unbuckle Jane's belt and pulled down her pants. Jane knew she was dripping wet, but this is not how she wanted it to be.

Jane pulled Bella up and spun her around so she was now up against the door. Bella moaned at Jane taking control. "Now, it's my turn" Jane had pulled down Bella's jeans in a matter of seconds. A black lace thong was all that stood between her and the treasure. She began to kiss Bella's center through her panties, making Bella moan. Bella slipped her fingers in Jane's hair signaling she wanted more. Jane pulled down her panties and began to lick and suck her center, as her moans grew louder. Bella pulled Jane up and back in for another kiss. Jane's hand trailing down back to the woman's wetness, she entered with just one finger making Bella catch her breath. "More. I need…mo" Jane didn't need to be told twice, she inserted another finger and began to thrust faster and deeper.

"Jane. Oh god, Jane!" Jane stopped and stared into the woman's eyes, "Really?" Shaking her head with a laugh, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay in character once I started." Maura shrugged her off, "are you going to keep making me wait Detective?" Jane snapped back and again was thrusting into Maura, now with three fingers. "Yes. Oh baby, yes. Fuck me!" Jane was going deeper and knew it wouldn't take much more. She began to feel Maura tighten around her fingers and spasm while she let out a final moan. Kissing her lover with fire filled passion, she removed her fingers. Maura rested her head against Jane, "You thought I would forget our talk the other night didn't you? You should have seen how surprised you were when you first saw me." "Well I certainly was not expecting it, but it was the hottest fucking thing. We should try this role play out more often." "Language. But yes, it was. It was so exhilarating to pretend to be someone else who was so in control and that confident and forward." "I love you so much Maura, now let's go home so you can return the favor. I was getting wet just by seeing you in that outfit."

The two got dressed and walked out of the bathroom and the club hand in hand. Jane looked over at Maura and down to their entwined hands, "everything will be alright" she thought to herself with a smile and a sense of relief.

_For anyone who might be confused, Bella was Maura all along. It was a fantasy of Jane's to hook up with a "stranger" in a bar and with their sex-life in a lull Maura acted out that fantasy._


End file.
